Don't Hate I'm Deprived
by kurosessed
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru "don't know each other" and suddenly they meet!  What happens?  Sucky summary I know.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE!~**

**THIS IS MY FIRST ANGSTY/DRAMATIC FIC! SO DON'T HURT ME IF IT SUCKS!**

**I wrote this when I was like ten and now I'm editing it so it actually makes sense… The plot was really terrible and there was really not much intensity. This was also about me and Kaoru and now I'm changing it to HikaKao…**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: SADNESS! THERE WILL BE SMUT TO COME…**

*XXX*

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

It was a terrible accident. My parents had met up after work and were headed towards the elevator. The poor thing looked like it was about to explode from all the people, so they waited for the next one. They walked in and pressed the lowest of the 53 buttons; one. Its door closed and started moving downwards towards its destination, when all of a sudden there was a large snap. The lights went out, and there was so much force from the jerk that my parents fell down. All the police would tell was it was impossible to survive a fall from the fifty-third floor. My parents died leaving me all alone. The winter of my fourth year.

The next question was what to do with me. Child support came and took me to a family who was willing to take one more child into their four person family. I grew up fairly happily, since I didn't remember much about my parents, or really anything before _that, _it was probably easier to move on than some cases. However, at times it was probably harder. Once I turned ten, my foster family told me that they weren't my actual family. They told me about my parents' death and how they were willing to accept one more family member. They say I took it pretty well, but I don't really remember that day either. There was probably a lot on my mind. Luckily, I had a family to help me through it, so I went back to my normal life pretty quickly. I'm sixteen now and am currently attending Ouran Public High School.

However, one day I started thinking how terrible I must be for having an entire other family before my foster family, and actually knowing it, but not feeling too much because I had no memory of the actual thing. I got really down after thinking about that and I couldn't stop thinking about that. I mean, my parents are dead and I don't remember them? How must they feel watching over a me who doesn't REALLY know who they are? If I were them I would feel absolutely terrible.

My friends apparently noticed my depressed mood and made arrangement for us to go to the upcoming anime convention. I really like anime and all, but I didn't think it would help me get out of this stupor so much. At least that's what I thought until I got here…

Backhoewalker Convention Center. A place usually really boring, however, today it was filled with anything and everything anime and manga. I have to admit my friends really know how to cheer a guy up. Truthfully, I was having such a fun time trying to get to one of my favorite character's sword, I ran into some poor soul and dropped all of my belongings. Honestly, I don't know how I carried all of it.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I got too excited!" I said holding my nose; his chest was pretty firm.

"It's okay. It's a wonder you carried all of this on your own, anyway."

"It really is, isn't it?"

"Here, why don't I help you carry some of this for you. Did you come with a friend?"  
>"Yeah, I'll text him and see where he is."<p>

I took out my iPhone (my grandparents bought it for me after _that_) and texted Tamaki, my friend. A second later, he replied: _In the dealer's room near the giant piles of t-shirts_.

"Mmmk, I know where he is. Thanks for the help."

"No really, it's fine."

With that, we grabbed my things and headed towards the piles of shirts. When we got there, Tamaki took my things from the man. He then quickly bowed and stood back up.

"I'm sorry, he's such a handful."

"Wow, thanks. You're doing a great job cheering me up."

"No really it's okay. Well, I better get going, my friends are probably wondering where I went."

"Thanks again!"

After he was out of ear shot, Tamaki started talking to me again.

"C'mon, I think you've gotten enough stuff and it's getting kinda late."

We headed out of the Backhoewalker Convention Center and started down the street towards the restaurant Tamaki's father said he'd be waiting in.

"I can't believe you would pick up a guy at the anime convention of all places."

"I didn't pick him up, I just ran into him! Literally. He was just being nice. He probably saw the depressed aura I was giving off and decided not to flip out on me."

"He definitely liked you."

"Ew! He was probably like, 22, or something old like that. That's illegal. Did anyone else think it was absolutely creepy that he looked exactly like me?"

"…"

*XXX*

After the anime convention, we went back to Tamaki's house where everyone was super nice to me. Honestly, it was kinda creepy because they had always left us alone any other time. But today, Tamaki's father checked on us every five minutes and his maid actually sat with us and did everything we did. His butler even asked me if I wanted to go run with him. I politely declined.

DONE!~

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT THAT'S ALL I HAD REVISED AND I HAVE A BUSY WEEKEND SO I WANTED TO UPDATE SO YOU HAD SOMETHING!

AGAIN SORRY!~

REVIEW PLEASE! *v*


End file.
